1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adjustable damping valve arrangement for a vibration damper.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. 2011/0168935 A1 relates to a generic adjustable damping valve arrangement in which its main stage valve body has two pressure-impinged surfaces acting in closing direction. Among the advantages offered by this type of construction of the main stage valve is that the construction of the opening surface in rebound direction is simplified as a result of the enlarged closing surface. As a result of this type of construction of the damping valve arrangement, the damping force that can be achieved in compression direction is increased. This increase in damping forces can certainly be desirable, e.g., when a larger damping force range must be covered at a given actuator force.
However, there is also a demand for damping force characteristics which are as soft as possible. Of course, in this case recourse could be had again to a constructional form with only one pressure-impinged surface in closing direction at the main stage valve body. However, this option is not expedient from a cost perspective.
It is thus an object of the present invention to make it possible to decrease the damping force level in a generic damping valve arrangement.